unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wall of Language
|details = We have a request from one of the young male nobles here in town. I know you are good at research so I want to do it. This gentleman would like to know why this world has such differing languages. I have no idea how you will research something like that. I suggest you confirm with him just what he wants. |step1 = /The Indignation of Youth/Marseille/Young Male Noble near Bank/ First, listen to what I have to say. I just can't understand. It doesn't make any sense. Why are there multiple languages in this world? There are so many other things to learn, horsemanship, etiquette, you name it. How am I also supposed to learn all these languages I must know? I'm sure you fell the same! |step2 = /The Confession of the Young Man/Marseille/Young Male Noble/ Why does it trouble me so? Well... I mean... Well, I guess it can't be helped. Since you accepted my quest you have the right to know the details. |step3 = /Young Man in Love/Marseille/Young Male Noble/ You see, I... I, um, met this girl. She is an aide on the ship of a voyager like yourself. At first, I was merely attracted to her and did not think much of it. But each time I saw her pass through here, I saw her smile. And I could not get that smile out of my mind. So one day, I called out to her. And.. |step4 = /Young Man's Tragedy/Marseille/Young Male Noble/ She didn't understand what I was saying. She was from Portugal. I do not speak Portuguese. And she does not speak French. So we parted without conversing. I can not help but feel angered at this language barrier that lies between us! I don't care where you search for the answer! Go to the Tavern for all I care. I merely need to know the reason! |step5 = /The Help of the Barkeep/Marseille/Barkeep/ What a truly outrageous request, Here and how I be seeing voyagers from all over coming through my bar for many years now. I always assumed it was natural that they all spoke different. Sure, I'll allow as if I had fallen for some foreigner I might have been frustrated. But wait. This brings to my mind a story from the Bible. Why don't you go ask a Theologian. |step6 = /A Story from the Old Testament./Marseille/Theologian in West Church/ Yes there is a story in the Old Testament that tells we were all once one people, with one language. If you want to look into that, I suggest visiting the archives in Seville. They have done more detailed research there. You should ask there. |step7 = /Human Arrogance/Seville/Scholar/ The tale of how language was confused in the Old Testament? Ah, you are referring to the story of the Tower of Babel. Perhaps you have heard of it. Construction techniques had evolved and in their pride, humans bragged of creating a building that would ascend to the heavens. |step8 = /God's Warning/Seville/Scholar/ So God grew angry at the pride and arrogance of the humans, and he confused their language so they could not understand one another. Unable to converse, the people lost their way, and the tower was never completed. Certainly it was a warning to the people to avoid believing to fully in their own strength. But it does seem excessively cruel as well. Still... |step9 = /A Scholar's Interpretation/Seville/Scholar/ Was this warning done merely as a punishment? I believe that differences in language across the world can lead us to knowing the thrill of overcoming obstacles. Perhaps it was not just a warning against trusting too much in their own strength, but it was also to provide the opportunity to further polish yourself. If you think like that, then perhaps it becomes easier to face this language barrier. |stepfinal = A Wall to be Overcome/// The Old Testament says that the many languages were to warn the people against pride. But apparently, you can see that the wall as a chance for growth as well. I will report this story of the Tower of Babel to the young man who has fallen for a foreign girl. Then he can either learn her language, or join her in learning patience. It will be up to him |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 32 |reportfame = 20 |item1 = |notes = Rare quest, for the prequests, see the quest chain below. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Mesopotamia |landarea = Seville |seaarea = Strait of Gibraltar }}